


Одиночество в белом

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Одиночество в белом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412653) by KiyaSama. 



Когда я вышел на балкон, чтобы немного проветриться, мои пылающие щеки овеял теплый ветерок. Я медленно поднял руки и посмотрел на них, мечтая, чтобы они перестали непроизвольно дрожать. У меня голова шла кругом — в ней клубилась беспорядочная путаница мыслей и эмоций, от страха до ревности и явного страха.  
Сзади до меня доносился их повышенные голоса, и я прошел дальше на балкон и вцепился в каменные перила, пытаясь вдохнуть побольше воздуха в мои сжавшиеся легкие.  
Он уже кричал — его голос становился громче с каждой секундой, в то время как мой старший брат пытался донести до него один довод за другим. Он не может остаться, убеждал он. Меньше чем через час у него важный чемпионат, так что он никак не может остаться на церемонию. У него и так не было времени потренироваться, но его команда все же рассчитывает на него! Неужели мы не можем быть не такими эгоистами и хоть раз дать ему возможность делать то, что он хочет?!  
Моя хватка усилилась, и холодный камень еще сильнее впился в мои ладони. Я сжал зубы и закрыл глаза, не желая показывать, как сильно каждое произнесенное им слово впивается в мое сердце, словно тысяча кинжалов.  
Как он может так говорить? Неужели все, что мы перенесли за последние месяцы, ничего не значит для него? Неужели эта его игра неизмеримо важнее события, которого я — хотя и невольно — ждал с того момента, как влюби...  
БАБАХ!  
Я быстро обернулся, изумленно смотря, как он разворачивается, чтобы покинуть комнату, словно бушующий шторм. Его глаза были даже темнее, чем обычно – и, что самое удивительное, он даже не перевоплотился в Мао. Его шаги были твердыми и решительными, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию неодобрения. Он легко ускользнул от хватки Гвендаля и Гюнтера, и хотя Конрад тоже попытался его остановить, я прекрасно видел притворность этой попытки.  
Я всегда знал, что Конрад, который, к сожалению, приходится мне сводным братом, питает слабость к моему жениху, но это была последняя капля. Я этого не допущу!  
Сжав руки в кулаки, я глубоко вздохнул и, быстро перейдя комнату, встал перед ним, загораживая путь. На миг мне показалось, что он собьет меня с ног, потому что он не замедлял шаг. Но все же, к моему внутреннему облегчению, он остановился.  
– Вольфрам, пожалуйста, дай мне пройти, – со слабой улыбкой сказал он. – Мы обо все поговорим, когда я вернусь, ладно?  
– А почему ты думаешь, что я приму тебя назад, когда ты вернешься? – холодно ответил я, откуда-то зная, что, наверное, это мой последний шанс убедить его остаться. Прежде мы уже спорили об этом, вот почему мне потребовалось пойти проветриться. Не он один умеет быть упрямым. Я собирался стоять на своем – и в этот раз я не сдамся без боя, позволив ему ускользнуть в свой мир.  
Он долго смотрел на меня, потом запустил пальцы в черные волосы, явно раздраженный.  
– Вольфрам, мы это уже обсуждали, – с легкой долей нетерпения сказал он. – Я вернусь, и мы спокойно проведем эту глупую церемонию...  
Он запнулся на середине фразы, осознав, что только что сказал. Гнев и раздражение на его лице быстро сменились выражением искреннего сожаления, но мы оба знали, что ущерб уже нанесен. Пошатнувшись, я отступил назад, чувствуя, как мое сердце обжигает невыносимая боль от выбранных им бессердечных слов. Я должен был ударить его, немедленно. Врезать кулаком по его прекрасному лицу и положить конец этому позору. Но я не мог. Как бы я ни жаждал этого, все стало бы только хуже, а я не хотел так быстро его потерять.  
– Вольфрам, извини. Ты же знаешь, я не это хотел сказать. Я просто...  
Я отвернулся и спокойно, как только мог (и сам был удивлен, как ровно и в то же время холодно прозвучал мой голос), проговорил:  
– Иди на свою игру, Юри.  
– Вольфрам! – удивленно воскликнул Гюнтер. – А как же церемония?..  
Я зло посмотрел на него.  
– Он же ваш король, разве не так?! Тогда делайте, что вам приказали, и отпустите его! В любом случае, он здесь никому не нужен! – Я развернулся на каблуках, чтобы уйти, потом остановился и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Юри и Конрада, который неизменно маячил рядом. – И на этот раз, сделай милость, не возвращайся.  
– Вольфрам!!! – раздались одновременно возмущенные крики позади меня, но чьи? Я не мог точно сказать. Я был слишком зол и уязвлен, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Я убыстрил шаг, и вскоре обнаружил, что бегу по коридору, а жжение в моих глазах становится все сильнее и горячее с каждым шагом. Эгоистичный человек! Он всегда думает о себе и своих нуждах, а не о других, особенно о своих подданных! Подумать только, и ведь я позволил себе такую слабость, как привязаться к нему.  
С грохотом захлопнув дверь, я опустился на пол, впитывая тишину и безопасность моей уютной спальни. Я подтянул колени к подбородку и обхватил их руками, ища утешения, которого мне было не суждено найти еще долгое время.  
_Глупая церемония..._  
Да, наверное, глупая. И вообще с самого начала это было глупой идеей. Он дал мне пощечину, не зная наших обычаев. Он не хотел жениться на ком-то вроде меня и сразу дал об этом понять. Я правильно на него сердился. Конечно, у меня было полное право сердиться. А как можно себя чувствовать, когда ты внезапно обнаруживаешь, что отныне вся твоя жизнь принадлежит тому, кто даже не настоящий мазоку? Если ты знаешь, что он насколько увлечен какой-то там игрой, что даже его королевские обязанности идут побоку? И то, что он, похоже, испытывает странную симпатию к моему старшему полубрату Конраду, дела не улучшает; в конце концов, Конрад сам наполовину человек и знаком с человеческим ходом мыслей. Естественно, что они легко нашли общий язык. Он всегда предпочитал Конрада мне.  
Я медленно поднял голову и затуманенным взглядом посмотрел на ослепительно белую униформу, которую сшили специально для завтрашнего праздника. Я помнил мамины восторги и ее счастливый вид, когда она рассказывала о том, что планирует устроить ради этой важной церемонии. Конечно, в действительности это была бы не свадьба – но все же празднование в честь нашей помолвки. Для нас пришло время показать всем подданным будущего короля и его жениха, дать им возможность встретиться с нами лицом к лицу. А сама свадьба потом была бы роскошной и величественной. Мама приложила бы для этого все усилия.  
_Глупая церемония..._  
Я застонал и вновь закрыл глаза, пытаясь выкинуть из головы эти безжалостные слова. Я еле сдерживал свой гнев, так сильно мне хотелось кинуть что-нибудь на пол или разбить вдребезги. Мое разочарование было так велико, что мне казалось, я никогда не выйду из этой комнаты и проведу в ней весь остаток жизни, потому что больше никому не осмелюсь попасться на глаза – знание, что король предпочел празднованию нашей помолвки какую-то бейсбольную игру, оказалось сокрушительным ударом по моей гордости.

***

  
Я проснулся, как от толчка, и поморщился от боли, когда мышцы ног запротестовали против резких движений. Должно быть, я заснул прямо на полу. Лицо ощущалось каким-то странным, и когда я провел по нему пальцами, то заметил, что оно все в следах высохших слез. Смутившись от мысли, что я плакал во сне, я поднялся и на неуверенных ногах прошел к раковине, чтобы как можно быстрее умыться. За окном стемнело – наверное, был уже ранний вечер, поскольку слабый золотой отсвет солнца уже смешался с ночной темнотой, и на горизонте царила дымка с пурпурным отливом.  
Снаружи было до странного тих, но я не мог покинуть комнату. Я был уверен, что Юри уже ушел, и одной этой мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы ко мне вновь вернулось унылое настроение. Тихо вздохнув, я потер ладонями лицо и посмотрел на белоснежный мундир, по-прежнему мирно висящий посреди комнаты. Тот выглядел почти как моя обычная униформа, за исключением белого, опушенного мехом плаща, который я должен был набросить на плечи.  
Интересно, пошел ли он мне?..  
Тьфу! Я быстро помотал головой и раздраженно нахмурился собственным мыслям. Какой прок от вещи, которую никогда не наденешь? В итоге все это оказалось пустой тратой времени.  
Но раз возможности надеть его уже не представится... то почему бы и не примерить? Никто же не увидит...  
Ах, это проклятый шепоток внутри моей головы... Хотел бы я знать, почему до сих пор не могу избавиться от этой мысли. Но, надо признать, в этом имелся смысл. Это же только примерка. Никто даже не узнает, что я его надевал. И оно не будет никем носиться, так что я могу проглотить свою раненую гордость и просто сделать то, что хочется.  
Решительно кивнув самому себе, я начал быстро раздеваться; мысли скакали галопом, я лихорадочно перебирал в голове возможные объяснения, если кто-то вдруг сейчас войдет и застанет меня за этим занятием. Не сочтут ли они меня слишком слабым? Слишком мягкосердечным? Увлеченным тем, кому нет до меня никакого дела?  
Мои руки замерли на полпути к мундиру. И какое-то время я стоял обнаженным посреди своих покоев, спрашивая себя, почему я так сильно пытаюсь понравиться кому-то вроде Юри? Но я знал, почему. Глубоко в сердце я знал причину, но я бы лучше сразился с толпой кровожадных демонов, чем перешагнул бы себя и открыто признался ему.  
– Юри, ты идиот, – пробормотал я, решительно сдергивая с вешалки мундир, – ты... ты... дурак!  
Все подошло идеально, как и было задумано. Я прикрепил к поясу церемониальный золотой меч и накинул на плечи плащ. Закрепил его массивным золотым крестом – символом наших обязательств друг перед другом – и отступил назад, чтобы полюбоваться своим отражением в огромном зеркале. Для полноты картины не хватало последнего штриха, и я быстро прошел в свой небольшой кабинет за бережно хранимым там украшением. Мои руки дрожали от всей абсурдности того, что я собирался сделать, но я никак не мог унять эту дрожь. Я напомнил себе, что это все понарошку, и никто никогда об этом не узнает, и мне стало немного легче.  
Я распахнул узкие двери и осторожно присел перед алой бархатной подушечкой, где лежала золотая тиара, которую полагается носить всем «невестам» в такой день. В туском полумраке комнаты она сияла просто ослепительным блеском. Я задохнулся от восхищения и прежде, чем успел остановить себя, возложил ее себе на голову, примеряя и поправляя, чтобы она правильно легла.  
Я вновь подошел к зеркалу и, глядя на свое отражение, не смог удержаться от восхищенной улыбки. Вот как я должен был выглядеть на церемонии. Я немного покрутился перед зеркалом туда-сюда, потом бросил вороватый взгляд по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто не видел моего «девчачьего» любования. Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я выглядел и чувствовал себя...  
_Одиноким._  
Я взял себя в руки и помотал головой. Я был полон решимости продолжать свою маленькую игру, даже если мое сердце сжималось от боли.  
_Я вхожу в Большой зал. Медленно спускаюсь по лестнице под торжественную музыку оркестра. Юри стоит на возвышении, на нем черный костюм с красным плащом и золотая корона. Он тепло улыбается мне. Сегодня, в наш особый день, он выглядит невероятно привлекательным._  
Я краснею и опускаю глаза, внезапно робея. Каким-то образом я ухитряюсь без происшествий подняться по ступенькам и встать рядом с ним. Мое сердце бешено колотится от волнения, а я не вижу ничего и никого, кроме него, когда он берет мою руку и произносит глубоким проникновенным голосом:  
– С этого дня я беру тебя в женихи. Будь со мной и в беде, и в радости, а я торжественно клянусь защищать и оберегать тебя до конца дней моих.  
А-а! Что я творю?! Я закрыл лицо ладонями и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с бешеным дыханием и сердцебиением. От стыда я весь горю – поверить не могу, что я представлял себе такое... и почему меня до сих пор трясет от волнения и предвкушения? Этого никогда не случится, так почему меня захлестывают такие чувства?  
– Юри, – хриплым шепотом прошептал я, чувствуя внезапную тяжесть на сердце. – Почему?.. Почему ты такой дурак? – и вздрогнул от шока, заслышав чей-то голос:  
– Потому что я – твой дурак, Вольфрам. И всегда буду только твоим дураком...  
Я тут же отнял руки от лица и попытался обернуться – но мне не дали, обхватив меня обеими руками и прижимая к себе. Мой пораженный взгляд метнулся к зеркалу – и я увидел, что он действительно стоит у меня за спиной!  
– Пусти... отпусти меня!!! – сдавленно закричал я. Моя кожа пылала от унижения, пока я барахтался в его объятиях. Я не мог даже поднять голову и посмотреть ему в лицу. Почему? О, почему ему понадобилось войти именно сейчас, когда я одет вот так?! – Разве ты не должен быть на своей глупой игре? – почти отчаянно спросил я. Его дыхание, овевавшее мою голую шею, было большим, чем я мог вынести.  
– Вольфрам, я думал, что смогу успеть отыграть матч и успеть вечером на церемонию, – сбивчиво объяснил он. – Я совсем забыл, что время здесь идет гораздо быстрее, чем там. Так что я извинился перед ребятами, ну и... вот...  
– Отпусти меня!!! – я наконец-то оттолкнул его и, спотыкаясь, отступил назад, наткнулся при этом на край кровати и неуклюже упал на нее. Я собрал всю свою решимость в кулак и холодно посмотрел на него: – Разве я не говорил тебе не возвращаться? Мне ты здесь больше не нужен.  
Он почесал в затылке и одарил меня знакомой чуть кривоватой, но такой обаятельной улыбкой.  
– Наверное, ты меня сейчас ненавидишь, и я тебя не виню, – быстро сказал он. Поднял руку, чтобы неловко потереть переносицу – и мне показалось, что на миг в его глазах мелькнула боль. – Я просто хотел извиниться и сказать, что вернулся. Я стучал несколько раз, но мне никто не ответил, так что я вошел и увидел...  
Я застыл на месте, увидев, как его лицо заливает краска. Настал мой черед удивляться. С какой стати ему смущаться? В конце концов, это меня застали в свадебном мундире!  
Так что я фыркнул, отвернулся, жалея, что мой собственный румянец ни на йоту не стал слабее, и проговорил:  
– Вперед, Юри, смейся! Как будто меня это волнует!  
– Как я могу смеяться над кем-то, таким прекрасным, как ты?  
Мои щеки залила волна жара от того, как искренне это прозвучало, и, должно быть, я невольно что-то сказал или сделал, потому что он вновь впал в свое обычное застенчивое состояние:  
– А, прости-прости! – быстро проговорил он. – Глупо так говорить, да? То есть, ты же и так знаешь, какой ты красивый, тебе не нужно это повторять...  
– Юри, почему ты вернулся? – тихо спросил я, когда поток его полубессвязных слов иссяк. Я опустил голову и постарался выглядеть не таким жалким, каким себя чувствовал. Он вернулся только потому, что чувствовал себя обязанным. Он бы не пришел обратно из-за меня... разве не так?  
Внезапно я ощутил тепло его ладони, когда он приподнял меня за подбородок, чтобы встретиться со мной взглядом. Я мог только беспомощно смотреть в темные омуты его глаз. Как ни странно, он опустился на одно колено, что напомнило мне о красноречивых и элегантных жестах, которые делают мужчины ради своих дам сердца.  
– Я вернулся, потому что я... я...  
«Потому что ты – что?!» – мысленно закричал я, наблюдая за гаммой эмоций на его лице. Похоже, он сам не был уверен, что чувствует, но подарил мне теплую и искреннюю улыбку, которая успокоила мои нервы и заставила сердце биться еще быстрее.  
– Потому что я хотел разделить наш особенный день с тобой, – наконец, тихо сказал он. – Я сглупил, решив, что игра мне важнее тебя, но можешь быть уверен, такого никогда больше не повторится.  
Возможно, эта была игра моего воображения, но я мог бы поклясться, что Юри теперь был гораздо ближе, чем раньше. В моей голове образовалась восхитительная пустота, постепенно наполняемая жаром, когда мой взгляд переместился к его губам. Он что-то говорил, но я не слышал ни слова. Все-таки он вернулся ко мне! Этот дурак...  _мой_ дурак... вернулся, потому что хотел быть со мной!  
О, но тогда почему я чувствую себя так, будто тону? На своих приоткрытых губах я ощущал его дыхание – теплое и мягкое. Я опустил ресницы, смыкая веки, потому что был уже не в силах дольше смотреть в его прекрасные черные глаза. Я знал, что он сделает, и не собирался его останавливать.  
_Да, Юри... поцелуй меня... сейчас..._  
– А-а-а-а-а!!! – раздалось вдруг от двери.  
Мы так быстро отпрянули друг от друга, что Юри шлепнулся на пол. Мой гнев не знал границ, когда я спешно встал, готовясь высказать непрошеному визитеру все, что я о нем думаю. Но прежде, чем я смог облечь обрывки мыслей в слова, перед моими глазами мелькнула вспышка бледно-лилового, и внезапно передо мной, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах, замаячило лицо Гюнтера.  
– Это дурное предзнаменование, Вольфрам!!! – истерически вскричал он, начиная выталкивать меня из комнаты. – Разве ты не знаешь, что для жениха считается крайне дурным знаком увидеть свою невесту до церемонии?!  
Дурной... знак? В жизни о таком не слышал. В каком из миров он это подцепил?  
Но я не успел вставить и слова, потому что Гюнтер разразился длиннющей тирадой о преимуществах и недостатках того, что Юри увидел меня в таком виде. Каким-то образом я ухитрился обернуться и бросить быстрый взгляд на моего будущего супруга, по-прежнему сидевшего на полу посреди комнаты. Когда наши взгляды встретились, он озорно подмигнул мне и чуть махнул рукой.  
Мое сердце пропустило удар от нахлынувшего радостного предвкушения. Его взгляд обещал мне так много – все наше будущее, и я не мог дождаться, когда мы перейдем к выполнению обещанного.  
  
~Конец~


End file.
